bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Princess Eriana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30996 |no = 1681 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 108 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |normal_distribute = 22, 22, 10, 10, 18, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |bb_distribute = 11, 11, 11, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 3, 3, 3, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 12, 12, 6, 6, 10, 10, 4, 4, 8, 8, 3, 3, 6, 6, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 9, 5, 9, 5, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 3, 6, 3, 5, 3, 4, 2, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the daughter of the king of all oceanic fauna, Eriana was also the princess and shrine maiden for all the fauna in the sea, the counterpart to the World Tree in Vriksha. This role is thought to have been that of a guardian of order from the seas, who held unconditional love for all living beings. Tales tell us that Eriana saved countless shipwrecked souls during the God Army's war to exterminate humanity. Even now, she is worshiped as a goddess of the sea. Eriana is also said to have loved a certain navy general, and to have born a child from the relationship. |summon = I am the princess and shrine maiden for all sea fauna. I will gladly aid you, if it serves to protect the seas. |fusion = He has his duties to attend to. I must see to my own, as well. I must serve as the guardian of the seas... |evolution = |hp_base = 5098 |atk_base = 1716 |def_base = 1983 |rec_base = 2340 |hp_lord = 7328 |atk_lord = 2359 |def_lord = 2704 |rec_lord = 3191 |hp_anima = 8220 |rec_anima = 2953 |atk_breaker = 2597 |def_breaker = 2466 |def_guardian = 2942 |rec_guardian = 3072 |def_oracle = 2585 |rec_oracle = 3548 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Frigid Oath |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, 5% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = |bb = Amor Evangel |bbdescription = 13 combo Water, Earth attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP, 160% Rec, 30% HP to Rec, 20% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 10% elemental mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Cerulean Epoch |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water, Earth attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP (burst heal), heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec HP (gradual heal), 20% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 10% elemental mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Sacred Purim Veil |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water, Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction from all types for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Rec, 200% Rec to Atk/Def & 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Sea Shrine Maiden |esdescription = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates all status ailments |esnote = 20% BB cashback |evointo = 30997 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = *Eriana's Extra Skill provides BB cashback and not BB gauge cost reduction. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Eriana1 }}